Hero May Cry: The Legend of Kenta
by kendrick1533
Summary: A Demon-Saiyan named Kenta who goes to Super Hero City and protects a place called Super Hero City, where he'll fight against one of Marvel's famous supervillains and face supernatural monsters to avenge his mother. This sotry is based off my fav. things.


Hero May Cry: The Legend of Kenta

I made this story to pay homage to my favorite franchises Devil May Cry, Dragon Ball Z, Marvel Comics, and Marvel Super Hero Squad. I hope you enjoy reading the story.

Once there were two brothers who were born from a world different from ours. They were both known as the Sons of Zarathos, the being who possessed Ghost Rider. He closed the portal from Earth to Hell to make sure demons and otherworldly creatures alike don't come and kill off any innocent humans, but it didn't allow to see his sons. Each of them had his demonic blood and soul. Though they also had the blood of the warrior race known as Saiyans. Their names were Kenta and Ryuga. Both of these boys had a loving mother named Lara, a pureblood Saiyan. Although, good things can sometimes come to an end. Demons from the bowels of Hell murdered Lara because of Zarathos' actions. And while Lara was savagely murdered, Kenta and Ryuga separated. Who knows what happened to Ryuga or what will happen to Kenta. The fate of Kenta's future was... A mystery.

It was a year after Kenta's horrendous past. The thought of him losing his family was too much for him to bare. So he went to Super Hero City, in hopes to start fresh and have revenge on the otherworldly that killed his mother and separated him from his brother. But in order to do that, he had to train first. So he was trained by martial artist Daniel Rand, who was known as the Immortal Iron Fist. Iron Fist was able to channel chi energy and use it in devastating ways. This was the perfect advantage for him to awaken his Demon-Saiyan powers, considering that he was a Demon-Saiyan. So they trained and trained to make sure that he would be a better fighter. As Kenta got better, he became more confident and sure of himself. Iron Fist then gave Kenta a sacred weapon called the Dragon Wing. It was a sword capable of bonding and harnessing with the user's energy. The sword was made out of Titanium, making it stronger and durable in a fight. Kenta thanked Iron Fist for training him, but before Kenta went on his way, Iron Fist told him to fight with the "grace of an eagle and the strength of a warrior". That became one of Kenta's famous quotes. Greatly intrigued with Kenta's martial arts skills, Super Spy Nick Fury acquainted him to become a SHIELD agent. He accepted Fury's order and became one of the most skilled marksman, next to Hawkeye. Then Kenta retired from SHIELD and was told by Fury that he and Kenta made a great team just like his adventures with Captain America in World War II. Though before he left, Kenta was given the dual pistols Ember and Lucia. These pistols can fire up to 75 magazines per minute or more. After that, the white-haired Demon-Saiyan sported a red jacket and became a monster-hunting mercenary. Yet he became a cocky, arrogant, rebellious, and wisecracking smartass.

Just then while he was hunting monsters of all sorts, Kenta ran into a group of supervillains known as the Lethal Legion. The Lethal Legion in the terrifying heart of Villainville. To top it all off, it was run by none other than Doctor Doom. Kenta won many battles against Doctor Doom and his band of unfriendly and lived to tell the tale. This was also when he met one of Super Hero City's most honored superteam of all, The Super Hero Squad. In here, you have Iron Man, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Reptil. Iron Man was the leader of the Super Hero Squad. He had a suit of armor that could fire Repulsor rays, fly high, and wiled a chest laser called the Unibeam. Captain America had leadership ability just like Iron Man, though he tends to serve his country a bit too much. This Super Soldier had a shield with the colors red, white, and blue on his side. The Incredible Hulk was a green lug who was loyal to his friends, but he was considered to be "the strongest there is". The reason why was because he was a mean, green smashing machine with a crapload of anger management issues. The Prince of Asgard Thor was a God unlike no other. Sparkling good looks, blond flowing hair, thundering biceps, a neat helmet, and a wicked a hammer Mjolnir that can summon thunder and lightning was what definitely describes this God of Thunder. Falcon had a heart of gold and his trusty avian companion, Redwing. He soars through the air with graceful speed and uses his wings as projectiles to take down the bad guys. Scarlet Witch was once the sister of the mischievious speedster Quicksilver and daughter of the Master of Magnetism Magneto, now she joins the Super Hero Squad in order to become a hero. She was able to conjure up a "probability hex" that can either make improbable things happen. Silver Surfer was a laid-back hero who had a dark past just like Kenta. He can surf the gnarly cosmic waves with his surfboard, while manipulating the Power Cosmic. Spider-Man was one friendly neighborhood web-slinger that really knows how to crack a joke, something Kenta would do at a time of crisis. This web-slinging desperado has a danger detecting Spider-Sense, the ability to crawl on walls of high buildings, and had enough strength, speed, and agility to spare. Wolverine was one mutant you do not mess with in a fight. He had claws that were sharp enough to slice a bad guy into tiny little pieces, unbreakable metal bones making him hard to kill, and animal-keen senses that can whiff out the bad guys away from their hideout. Deadpool had the humor of Spider-Man and the violent attitude of Wolverine, not a good combo. Deadpool has dual pistols and katana blades that would make a bad guy go flat on his ass, regenaration like Wolverine, teleportation like Nightcrawler, and an uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. Reptil was the Latino Squaddie who was energetic, loud, and proud. He can transform into any kind of dinosaur part like the Raptor Claws or the Velociraptor Legs. They were one of the greats. Plus, this was an honor for Kenta to meet The Super Hero Squad. He wanted to join the team, but they refused because he was a mercenary. So Captain America found out a way to let him help the Squad most of the time. He invented a new place for Kenta to live in. Kenta said he wanted to his new place to be a shop. So whenever anyone wants help with a monster problem. On one condition, he had to name this place or they might have no choice to but to close the shop down.

Kenta got started to think of ideas for his shop's new name. Sadly, they didn't suit the shop well. But while he was thinking of a name, an unknown visitor came to Kenta's office. The visitor was but a messenger who wielded a unknown blaster. The messenger revealed himself to be the Melter, who was sent to bring a message from Kenta's long lost brother Ryuga. Kenta brings out his dual pistols ready to shoot the Melter in the face, but he disappears without a trace. Realizing that the message sent by Ryuga was actually an ambush, Kenta brings out his pistols and sword and started kicking some monster ass. Realizing that there would be more of these freaks to deal with, he goes outside and finds more monsters to kill. The shop was then destroyed after the battle. Enraged, he gets revenge on the person responsible for this. That person would happen to be Ryuga, who summoned a giant tower from Hell in Super Hero City. He goes to the top of the tower to have to a duel to the death.

While on his way to fight his brother Ryuga, he got cool new weapons like the Devastors (gauntlets that boosts his strength, speed, and attacks), the Rocketeer (a rocket launcher that can fire multiple mini rockets at a time), the SlingShock (an elemental boxing glove that acts as a grappling hook, zipline, and a whip), the Co-YO-Te (a nunchaku reloading shotgun), the Bust-o-Blast (dual wielding arm cannons), and the IceSickle (a scythe that controls the power of ice and cold). He also met Ms. Marvel, the high-flying energy blasting heroine. She was an agent from SHIELD who was sent by to discover what caused the disturbance. Kenta said that it was none of her business and that she should stay of his way. Reluctant to know, Ms. Marvel wanted to aid Kenta. He then told her to stay out of his way again of he wants to help, but Ms. Marvel and Kenta had no choice but to fight her. As the two engaged in the heat of battle, Ms. Marvel seemed to have the advantage, but Kenta came back with the upper hand. Kenta then sensed an unusual, dark energy inside Ms. Marvel. He noticed that the energy came from the bite mark from her neck. Kenta struck like lightning and began to perform the finishing blow. But at an effort to end the fight, he was merciful to Ms. Marvel, which led to his unexpected victory. He was curious to know if that bite mark on her neck actually turned her into a vampire. And believe me, she said yes when Kenta asked about that bite mark. She retracted her fangs to show what kind of monster she really is. Kenta sees Ms. Marvel's true form, then shows remorse. He was curious to know how she turned into a vampire. Ms. Marvel then told her story. It was after Reptil, Scarlet Witch, Deadpool, and Spider-Man joined the team. She had to stop a horde a vampires from getting past Super Hero City. Ms. Marvel thought it was over, But one of those bloodsucking creatures jumped her. She zapped it away, but before it was too late, Ms. Marvel was bitten. She was sent another mission to infiltrate Mole Man's underground base. The underground dweller was on the verge of digging a tunnel for each supervillain to enter Super Hero City so they could crush it to the ground. She stopped each of the villains single-handedly and was going after Mole Man to stop his nefarious plan. So she find a super-sized drill drilling up a hole to Super Hero City. That's when she found Mole Man. Mole Man sent his army of Moloids to deal with Ms. Marvel. She took down almost all of them. Almost... That's when she started to hear a voice in her head repeatedly saying "Hunger". She started to lose control, gnawing and tearing piece by piece every Moloid she can find for her bloodlust. Mole Man watched in horror and saw Ms. Marvel coming towards her. Mole Man deactivated the machine so that Ms. Marvel wouldn't hurt him. Though she was still hungry, so she smirked evilly as she closer to Mole Man. Her eyes were bloody red and she began to retract her sharp fangs. Then, she mercilessly bit him. She savagely and seductively kept drinking his blood. This led to Mole Man's death and the awakening of Ms. Marvel's vampirism. She reverted back to her normal form and was terrified at the gory image she saw. She tried not to tell Fury or the Super Hero Squad about her condition. Unable to accept it, tears started falling on Ms. Marvel's eyes. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. But Kenta gave a hug to comfort her. He said to her that he knows what she's going through. She wasn't the only one to have messed up memories, Kenta took the worst of it. Seeing his mother butchered by demons and separated from his twin brother was totally hectic. So both of their stories were sad to tell. He told her why was Melter involved in this. The reason why was because he wanted power of his father Zarathos to kill off anyone who gets in his way. Ryuga only wanted to use his father's powers to have Hell on Earth. Plus, he also wants it to be his monstrous playground. That's why Kenta wants to stop his brother. He doesn't want anyone to harm Super Hero City, it's his home. So he accepted Ms. Marvel's help in hopes to stop both Melter and Ryuga.

Seemingly after a long journey, the two heroes went to the top of the Hell Tower where they found Ryuga. He wearing a blue jacket that covered a black vest. Also, he sported a katana blade known as the Cold Heart. The blade was able to conjure up pure ice and snow and using it as a weapon. Kenta seemed impressed, then he began to be sarcastic and hot-headed to Ryuga. Because that's how Kenta was. So the two started an epic battle. As their swords clashed, Ms. Marvel interfered. Ryuga sardonically said she was foolish to get in the way of his battle with Kenta. He was finish her, but Kenta got in the way. But Kenta...was almost ready to die. Ms. Marvel didn't want to see her demonic friend at the hands of his brother. Ryuga pushed her away and was about to finish off Kenta. He saw an apparition of her mother Lara saying "Don't worry, Kenta. You'll be okay". He then felt a power surging through him and stopped Ryuga's blade from stabbing him in the chest. He got up and emerged with unbelievable power. He sported glowing blue hair, demonic red eyes, and an blue electric aura. He became a Supreme Demon-Saiyan. Knowing that his brother's power would awaken, Ryuga was filled with fear and jealously. Ms. Marvel saw in awe what kind of power he possessed and was too shocked to even speak. Then Supreme Demon-Saiyan Kenta told Ms. Marvel to stop Melter before he gets Zarathos' power. So she flew away, hoping to apprehend Melter without losing control of herself. As Ms. Marvel left, Kenta and Ryuga fight to the finish to see who is the most powerful Demon-Saiyan. Suddenly, Ryuga transformed into a Supreme Demon-Saiyan. Instead of watching in fear, Kenta seemed to be impressed of his brother's power. And so began the fight of the Supreme Demon-Saiyans.

The two fought with lightning speed and overpowering strength. Their powers were even matched, though Kenta had the upper hand. Both Kenta's sword and Ryuga's sword clashed like chainsaws sawing tree tops in half. Kenta's pistols Ember and Lucia were almost enough to take down Ryuga. He used his pistols as a diversion to go for the kill. Using his Dragon Wing to kill Ryuga once and for all, Kenta's attack wasn't enough to take down his brother's sword Cold Heart. Then during the battle, Melter somehow absorbed some of Zarathos' power. He no longer needed his melting ray, he can melt anything with fire. Melter double-crossed Ryuga and Ryuga he begins to strike Melter. But Melter blasted Ryuga to the ground. Kenta and Ryuga had no choice but to team up. They moved at superhuman speeds and incredible agility. Yet they attacked with the grace of an eagle and the strength of a warrior, a famous quote from Iron Fist to Kenta. They managed to weaken the Zarathos powered Melter, but they were somehow outmatched. So Kenta takes out his dual pistols to finish the job. Melter slapped one pistol from Kenta's hand, but Ryuga takes it. Ryuga said he was going to do it his way for once. Then, Kenta told Ryuga if he remembers what he used to when they were kids. As Melter pleads for mercy, Kenta and Ryuga pull the trigger while saying the famous catchprase "Jackpot". Melter was defeated and lost all of his power.

He fell 30 stories high, but he didn't die. There was still some of Zarathos' power. After, it flew away from Melter. But then, Mr. Marvel sees Melter badly injured. He begs Ms. Marvel for mercy. But after what's he done in the past and today, Mr. Marvel refuses his pleas of mercy. She asks Melter that if she was a vampire, would he run. The weakened villain says she's bluffing and couldn't possibly be a vampire. The blond-haired hero then convinces him by showing her vampiric form. Eager to suck his blood, she says to him that his neck smells delicious. She licks her fangs, licks his neck, then murderously bites him without any remorse. She sucks every ounce of Melter's blood savagely and seductively. As Melter bled to death, Ms. Marvel licked the blood from her fingers and said I hope it was good for you as it was for me. She reverted back to her normal form, then saw laughed crazily and emotionally. While laughing, she began to cry because of what kind of monster she had become.

Kenta senses Ms. Marvel's pain, but Ryuga warns him to end their battle before the Hell Tower was destroyed. So the two Supreme Demon-Saiyans charged at each other with no holding back. They sheath out their swords to see who would die first. And then... the end of the fight. Who won this Demon-Saiyan quarrel? The victor happened to be none other than... Kenta. Ryuga was bleeding to death because of his brother's amazing sword slash. In his last dying words, he told his brother that he was better than him and proven to be the Supreme Demon-Saiyan. Kenta, intrigued, seemed quite fond of that title. But he says he doesn't give a damn about titles or power, but only wants to kill any monster who dares to try to harm his friends and family. And with that, Ryuga accepted defeat and stabbed himself with his own weapon. He then pushes Kenta away to safety, and just like that, he goes along with the collapsing tower.

Kenta almost died because of that fall, but he had the powers of a Demon and Saiyan combined. He sees Ms. Marvel crying and laughing at the same time. She was doing that because she was glad to know Kenta survived. But young Kenta felt saddened and all alone like he was in his past. Although Ryuga supposedly died, Kenta was able to shed some tears for his deceased brother. Ms. Marvel felt his pain just like he felt hers. She asked if he was crying. But Kenta said it was only the rain. Ms. Marvel replied back saying the rain already stopped. Then, Kenta told her that heroes never cry. Ms. Marvel understood what he says, though she replies that a "Hero May Cry" when he loses a loved one. Kenta solemnly agrees with Ms. Marvel and the two somehow share a bond together. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel feels two dark energies and blasts them into the sky. Then, Kenta notices that he and Ms. Marvel would be occupied on something because they were going to fight a horde of monsters. Kenta takes out his pistols and prepares to battle.

Back in Super Hero City, The Super Hero Squad noticed that Kenta named the shop. It took him quite a while to pick one. It was one of his favorite quotes said by one of his friends. Out of all of them, this was the best one. Wanna know the name? Hero May Cry.

Meanwhile, it is revealed that Ryuga is actually alive in Hell He may survived the destruction of the Hell Tower. Then, Ryuga sees a fiery apparition which appears to be the Devil himself. Ryuga oversees this opportunity and engages in a epic duel with the Devil. What happened next? Well... You're gonna have to find out.

The End

Kenta and Ryuga are OCs I made that are based off Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry which is owned by Capcom.

Ms. Marvel, Iron Fist, Nick Fury, Zarathos, Super Hero Squad, and other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics

Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toiyama.


End file.
